Toggle switches are used to actuate various electrical systems. In one common application, toggle switches are used to power on and off the various control surface electrical systems on an aircraft. For example, prior to controlling the ailerons on an aircraft, the control surface electrical system associated with the ailerons must be powered on by moving the associated toggle switch to the “ON” position.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical toggle switch assembly 10 includes a toggle switch 12, a switch cover 14, a fulcrum 16 and a switch board 18. The toggle switch 12 and the fulcrum 16 are mounted on the switch board 18. The toggle switch 12 is moveable between an “ON” (e.g., forward) position, as shown in FIG. 1, and an “OFF” (e.g., rearward) position, as shown in FIG. 2. The switch cover 14 is pivotally connected to the fulcrum 16, and is moveable between a closed position (FIG. 1) and an open position (FIG. 2). The switch cover 14 is configured to automatically move the toggle switch 12 to the forward “ON” position when the switch cover 14 is moved to the closed position, as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, the toggle switch assembly 10 is biased to the powered on configuration. To power off the toggle switch assembly 10, a user (e.g., a pilot) must open the switch cover 14 and move the toggle switch 12 to the rearward “OFF” position, as shown in FIG. 2.
During maintenance on an aircraft, the toggle switch assembly 10 is powered off, thereby cutting off power to the associated control surface electrical system. However, if the switch cover 14 is inadvertently moved to the closed position, then power will automatically be restored to the associated control surface electrical system.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of toggle switches.